


One Year Later

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Happy One Year Feh, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Shade recounts the countless battles as Askr's summoner over the past year.





	One Year Later

When I was summoned here, I wasn't a hero. I was what my school called "a weaboo" or "nerdy girl who won't shut up about her stupid fandoms." I was average at school, horrible at sports, but a warrior at heart. Roms on my school laptop and fanfictions hidden in my notes. An Emblemier I was, and still am. At first, I thought it was a sick joke for laughs that the school wanted to do in order to blackmail me, but it wasn't. Summoning gun in hand, I became something more. 

I was a very bad summoner at first, despite my constant apologies, my team still accepted me. Tiki's optimism, Lon'qu's seriousness, Anna and Virion just being themselves, it was something special. As time grew, I managed to get help from other summoners in other Askrs. They told me I needed a healer on my team, but the only one I had at that time was Wrys. He isn't bad per say, just showed up a lot. Then, something called "Sibling bonds" came out. I didn't know any of those heroes except one or two. After I failed summoning anything multiple times, on the last day, a guardian healer showed up. She said her name as Lachesis, though preferred to go by Raquesis. I gladly accepted her on my team and we became a bit stronger towards Veronica and her forces. 

During this time, I witnessed something amazing. A fearsome mage with slicked back hair, a prideful horse and what everyone called really tiny hands. According to Raquesis, he was Reinhardt, a supposed reincarnation of a legend from her world, though she never believed it. His magic was so fearsome, I had to have it on my team.

Soon after, I noticed my team was starting to wear down a bit, so I summoned a new team bit by bit, first starting off with Seliph, Scion of Light. More and more banners came out with no luck for Reinhardt, but I did get three other units for my secondary team, Lukas the Sharp Solider, Boey the Skillful Survivor and Lucius, The Light. They all made a fearsome team together, sometimes even overtaking the main team, still trying to get it's main team together. Matthew and Soren made great standby members until I could find that perfect member, that one fateful day. 

A new banner had just came out, known as Units with Vantage. Reinhardt was one of the focus units and I knew I'd have enough orbs to summon from it once, and I took that risk that I never regretted. The Thunder God popped out of that blue orb, and was honestly a lot sweeter then everyone expected. He wasn't +atk but he still got the job done in most cases.

As time went on, we became stronger and better, gaining new allies along the way, like the Prideful Prince Berkut, Naga's Descendant Julia, Ostia's General Hector and so many other allies I'm thankful for. 

I love them all and their my family, through thick and thin, Flames and Darkness, we've made it through, and I'm happy to have spent this year with them.

Happy One Year Anniversary guys. Even when I leave I'll remember you all.


End file.
